This invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, it relates to devices that resist the movement of an exerciser""s limbs in order to encourage a more intense workout.
A key goal of exercise is to develop the body""s ability to work harder. To this end, many exercise programs incorporate means for variably resisting the body""s movement. For example, on a stationary bicycle, the exerciser can vary the pedal resistance. He can either increase resistance over a period of months to keep challenging his improving body or he can increase resistance just on hectic days to get his usual workout in a shorter time.
A whole industry has developed to harness the advantages inherent in specific types of resistances such as fluid resistance, elastic resistance, and gravitational resistance. Unfortunately, exercise equipment tends to be expensive, bulky and specialized; an exerciser is faced with the prospect of securing a room fill of equipment just to get a balanced workout. Although each form of resistance has advantages, many exercisers tend to use whatever machines are available and may eventually become partial to one form of resistance. Some people only use free weights. Others swear by hydrodynamic resistance. Still others prefer springs. In contrast, it would be desirable to have available a versatile and portable resistance device that could apply various forms of resistance while a user is running, swimming, cycling, skiing and the like.
The need for portability has been recognized for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,183 granted to Edith Winston on Mar. 5, 1991 for an, xe2x80x9cAnkle Weigh Exercise Device,xe2x80x9d discloses the use of a removable ankle band with a set of pockets for holding weights. While the Winston invention provides resistance, such resistance is limited to a fixed gravitational pull directly downward on the contained weights. If the exerciser wants a more complicated resistance or combination of resistances, the Winston device will not assist him.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,418 granted to Ned Hoffman on May 8, 1990 for an, xe2x80x9cExercise Glove,xe2x80x9d discloses the use of a glove with webbing between the fingers and a set of pockets for holding weights. The exerciser can thereby combine gravitational and fluid resistance in his exercise. Unfortunately, the Hoffman device has a number of disadvantages. The fluid resistance mechanism only works when the webbing is extended by holding the hands and fingers in a position that is unnatural, uncomfortable, and unproductive. The hands are not free to perform other task while extending the webbing. Also, other forms of resistance are not supported by the device.
What is needed is a portable device that resists limb movement by ergonomically transferring a variety of resistive forces to the limb.
The present invention is directed to such a device.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a cuff for transferring a force to a portion of a user""s body, the cuff comprising: an elongated arch having a first leg and a second leg and being adapted to cup the portion of the user""s body, a retention strap adapted to engage the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch and thereby form an enclosed region for circumscribing the portion of the user""s body, and means for applying a force to the arch whereby the arch and the retention strap transfer the applied force to the portion of the use""s body. The cuff might be stiff and might be resilient.
The retention strap might resist movement of the first leg of the arch in a direction away from the second leg of the arch or might even draw together the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch, thereby springing the arch.
The arch might include a compression socket passing longitudinally through the elongated arch and adapted to receive force from the force applying means. The arch might include a channel extending longitudinally along the first leg of the arch and adapted to receive force from the force applying means. The channel might be ratcheted.
For comfort, the cuff might further include an inner sleeve inscribing the region defined by the arch and the retention strap. Similarly, the arch, the retention strap and the inner sleeve might be perforated to facilitate passage of air or water.
The force applying means might be a fin, a weight, a spring, a parachute, a float, a second cuff, a pull buoy or the like.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a kit of parts for transferring a force to a portion of a user""s body, the kit comprising: a cuff adapted to circumscribe the portion of the user""s body, a first resistance device, a second resistance device, means for securing the first resistance device to the cuff, and means for securing the second resistance device to the cuff.
The first resistance device might be a weight and the second resistance device might be a fin, a spring, a parachute, a float, a second cuff or the like.
The cuff might comprise: an elongated arch having a first leg and a second leg and being adapted to cup the portion of the user""s body and a retention strap adapted to engage the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch and thereby form an enclosed region for circumscribing the portion of the user""s body. The arch might be stiff or resilient The retention strap might resist movement of the first leg of the arch in a direction away from the second leg of the arch or it might even draw together the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch, thereby springing the arch.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of transferring a force to a portion of a user""s body, the method comprising: providing an elongated arch having a first leg and a second leg and being adapted to cup the portion of the user""s body, providing a retention strap adapted to engage the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch and thereby form an enclosed region for circumscribing the portion of the user""s body, cupping the portion of the user""s body within the arch, engaging the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch with the retention strap so as to circumscribe the portion of the user""s body, and providing means for applying a force to the arch whereby the arch and the retention strap transfer the applied force to the portion of the use""s body.
The arch might be stiff or resilient. The retention strap might resist movement of the first leg of the arch in a direction away from the second leg of the arch or it might even draw together the first leg of the arch and the second leg of the arch, thereby springing the arch.
The arch might include a compression socket passing longitudinally through the elongated arch and adapted to receive force from the force applying means. The arch might include a channel extending longitudinally along the first leg of the arch and adapted to receive force from the force applying means. The channel might be ratcheted.
To improve comfort, the method might further include providing an inner sleeve to inscribe the region defined by the arch and the retention strap.